


Buy One Get One Half Off

by kinraijou



Category: Brave (2012), Frozen (2013), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Retail, Anal Sex, Angst, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Hand Jobs, Homophobia, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Public Hand Jobs, Salty Hiccup abound, Slow Burn-ish, So many tags I'm scared to add more, Valka could have been a better parent, being kicked out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5188472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinraijou/pseuds/kinraijou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup wants to get through his dead end job before he has to graduate. Rapunzel wants to feel proud in her accomplishments and overcome some self-esteem issues her mom helped her out with. Jack just wants to see his sister again.<br/>AKA: 'I saw you turn on all of the singing decorations and don't act like you didn't do it.' AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first work ever posted so I'm excited for you all to read it. I want to thank those for being encouraging towards this project and reading it. I hope you all enjoy it.

 

     It was 12:00 pm, on the dot, Hiccup stared intensely at the clock on his register. He had only been in for two hours, he didn’t leave till 6 o’clock and he was ready to leave. The store was dead, with most of the other cashiers mingling and talking to each other. The dissonant sound of whatever pop song seemed to echo in the store, it was the fifth time in a row that he had heard this song today. Letting out a sigh, Hiccup leant down and rubbed at the end of his left leg. He could stand for a good 8 hours, with his required breaks of course, with his prosthetic. But there were days where it would act up and get irritated. One of the reasons why his dad pushed him to just take a desk job, but the idea of talking on the phone made his stomach clench.

     “Henrik!” Hiccup looked over at his manager, Elinor, she was in her later 40’s and her hair was dyed dark brown to mask the grey hairs that came with the job. Her daughter, Merida, worked in the freezer department that was in the back of the store. He got along with her pretty well, and embarrassingly enough Elinor had tried to set the two up. The fact that Merida immediately made it known she was an arrow ace, aro ace, seemed to make that match made in heaven go downhill.

     “Yes?” Hiccup gave her a tired smile which she seemed not to notice.

     “You can go back to recovery work, I thought it was going to be busier in front.” She said apologetically, closing his sign for him. “You can count your drawer and you can head to your break.” Hiccup smiled slightly and opened his drawer, counting quickly. He wrote the total amount on a small slip of paper and put it inside the register.

 

     The break room was about the size of a master bedroom that lacked any sort of appeal. Unless white walls that have stained over the years was your idea of homey. The nicest thing about it was the large TV that was propped against the wall, the only set back was someone would try to hide away the remote so everyone had to watch whatever right-winged news channel was on at the time. Hiccup scanned the room, spotting Rapunzel and Astrid sitting at one of the four rounded tables, watching Lilo and Stitch. The two were sitting close, talking quietly to one another.

     “Hello.” He stressed out the ‘o’ as he sat next to the two girls. Rapunzel was already wearing her work apron and had her short brown hair pulled back by a headband. Astrid was gripping onto her work vest, hair in a thick braid, she gave Hiccup a small wave.

     “Hey! How are things going?” Rapunzel asked, one of the perkiest workers that Hiccup had ever met. Then again she was part of the bakery section and wasn’t required to talk with their customers. Lucky her. Her eyes had some bags under them, she must have stayed up last night for some reason.

     “Just dandy. Just… I’m tired…” Hiccup let out a whine, resting his head in his hands. Astrid let out a snort and gently punched his shoulder.  

     “Hang in there, I mean, it’s only a month till we go back to having classes.”

     “Ah, yes, that sounds awesome... That’ll make me relax.” The idea of what projects he would have to do for his Painting and Sculpture courses almost made Hiccup cry. Not to mention that his father was still pushing for him to at least go to a technical school. At least work was good enough to be understanding with their academics and gave them decent hours that didn’t seem to drag on.

     “Come on, it’s not that bad working here.” Hiccup must have given Rapunzel a look because Astrid let out a snort, while she blushed and looked away from him.

     “Well, I gotta clock in, see you at lunch dorks.” Astrid grinned. She leant down to give Rapunzel a quick peck on the cheek and whispered something into her ear that made Rapunzel nod slowly.

     “Should I make dinner tonight, or let Fishlegs do it for once?” Hiccup asked, before she swiped her card into the register. Astrid paused for a moment and then shrugged.

     “I’m spending the night at Punz’s, but hey, your funeral.” Astrid joked, swiping her card into the reader and heading out the break room. Once the blonde left Hiccup wiggled his eyebrows at Rapunzel. She blushed darkly and gently shoved him

     “I’m jealous.” He teased, noticing that the remote laid in front of the pink clad girl. “I mean, it took a month for her to invite me over to her place.”

     “Well, we know why now.” Hiccup rolled his eyes, the awkward conversation of coming out to his ex-girlfriend turned into her admitting that she was in fact just as gay as Hiccup was. So it ended with the two making the adult decision to stay friends, which evolved into the two becoming roommates. It would be less jarring if Astrid wasn’t so… suave and didn’t have a girl in so often. Well not now, she had Rapunzel to cuddle and be grossly cute with at their place whenever he tried to watch an episode of Game of Thrones. At least he had his cat Toothless to complain to.

     “Just be lucky that Toothless hasn’t attacked you yet for sleeping on his spot on the couch.” Hiccup said, watching the TV screen with some interest as Stitch awkwardly disguised himself as a dog. Rapunzel let out a giggle, toying with her fingers, as if she wanted to say something.

     “What is it?” Hiccup asked finally, knowing the girl could get anxious over time if she didn’t just blurt out what she wanted to say.

     “Nothing, I mean, well my mom,”

     “Doesn’t deserve you, and should respect your decisions as an adult.” Hiccup answered quickly. Anyone close to Rapunzel could see that her mother wasn’t just controlling, she was outright manipulative to her daughter. Almost convinced the Rapunzel to stop going to school because it was just a wait of time. Guilt tripped Rapunzel for living on campus because she received enough scholarship money for it, the girl just saw it as a way to have a sense of living independently. Rapunzel bit her bottom lip and let out a sigh. Hiccup gently touched her hand reassuringly.

     “We got your back, so just relax.” He wasn’t exactly good at this, but he can try to be positive for a friend. Rapunzel smiled a little appreciating the effort.

     “So, uh, what’s going on right now?” Hiccup asked, changing the subject to the colorful movie in front of them. Rapunzel laughed a little, the scene of Stitch terrorizing Lilo's bullies on screen.

 

     "We meet again, my old enemy.” Hiccup glared at the innocent looking array of singing skeletons, ghosts, and pumpkins. Their stitched on faces looked happy and excited, in the middle of the decoration was a tiny jukebox. It was August and the store already had Halloween decorations and costumes out on display. He turned his back to the displays and headed to the kid’s toy section to see if he had to hang anything back up, or see if someone put food in that section. For the past week someone kept leaving a large bag of Skittles where the Legos were, and he had to return it. He surveyed the aisle and hung up the plastic weapons back to their rack. He walked to the board game aisle, spotting someone looking over the games with absentmindedness. He wouldn’t have cared, but his eyes stayed glued on him for a second more then what was necessary.

     The guy’s hair stood out incredibly, it was the bright white color that looked a little tousled. His face and hands were extremely pale, but his eyebrows were dark so he couldn’t be albino. Coughing a little, he pulled his gaze away from the other and looked over the aisle. The pale kid walked past him, not paying attention to Hiccup. Then again, no one really paid attention to retail workers. He straightened the display of Apples to Apples, the echoing sound of whatever song they were playing filling his head. But that all ended, he could hear it, the mechanical twists and muffled sound of a bad parody song that was supposed to be endearing. The sound of pure hell. Someone pressed the button on one of the singing displays. It would have been fine, it’s normal, but then someone hit another one, and another one. It became an out of tune chorus of pain. Hiccup sighed and walked over to the end of the aisle and look at the perpetrator.

     It was the pale kid, who seemed amused as he pressed every single display’s button, all 20 that stood on the long table. Hiccup gripped onto the metal shelf of the aisle, so tempted to yell at him to stop. But that wasn’t necessary. The white haired jerk looked up and noticed that Hiccup was staring, well more so glaring. And then had the audacity to look like a deer in headlights, as if he had nothing to do with it. Just an innocent kid that was at the wrong place at the wrong time. He slowly backed away and quickly turned around and walked the opposite direction of Hiccup, towards the Pharmacy section of the store. He let out a groan as the chorus continued, forcing Hiccup to press all the buttons to turn the displays off.

     If he saw that guy again, ugh, he didn’t even want to think about it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is filled with bubbles, Chinese food, tears and Hiccup being passive aggressive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We will be getting some more information about Jack this chapter.  
> I am dedicating this chapter to my ROTG Blue Ray Dvd that just ate shit recently.  
> R.I.P. friend, you entertained me well.

     Hiccup let out a sigh as he sunk lower into the tub. His eyes glued to his foot that pressed firmly against the green tiled wall. The water was warm and bubbly, and smelled strongly of honey and cinnamon. Despite this being a gag gift from his cousin Snotlout, he found it to be actually relaxing to use the bubble bath mix. Aloud meow broke his relaxed state, Toothless was watching Hiccup with curious eyes.

  
      “I’ll feed you soon bud.” He promised, but he had been soaking for a while and he should get out. Baths weren’t the best idea for someone with a tiny tub and one leg, but he wanted to binge a little after the night he had. Letting out a loud sigh he sunk down lower to the point his face was almost submerged, his right leg now swinging over the edge of the tub. Toothless batted at his foot for a bit until he stopped, meowing once more. Hiccup was about to say something but heard the front door open and close, it must have been Fishlegs. Well shit, how long had he been in here? Pushing himself up, he shook his head quickly, he could feel his long hair and droplets tickle his neck and shoulders.

  
      “Hiccup, are you still awake?” Fishlegs called out, before quietly reprimanding himself for being so loud so late at night, or at least that was Hiccup’s best guess.

  
      “Yeah, I’m in the tub, just wait.” Hiccup called out, reaching for the handle in the tub. His dad installed it for them when they first moved in, as well as brought his shower chair from home. Gripping onto the beige handle he was able to lift himself up to sit on the lip of the tub. He grabbed the towel hanging on the rack and laid it on his lap. He heard heavy footsteps and the door to the bathroom swung open, banging into the wall. Hiccup flinched, almost falling back into the tub. He turned around and saw Fishleg’s red face.

  
      “FIshlegs, what the fuck?” Hiccup yelled, for some reason pulling the towel in to cover his crotch, even though he was sure his tall blonde roommate couldn’t even see it.

  
      “I have to go to the bathroom.” He whined, wiggling a little.

  
      “Ju…Just wait a sec and let me get out.” Hiccup grumbled, reaching over to unplug the tub. Toothless nuzzled at Hiccup’s crutch, meowing to get his attention.

  
      “Sorry… I couldn’t hear you.” Fishlegs quietly said, finally looking away from his partially nude roommate. Hiccup was able to spin to the other side of the tub and wrapped the towel tightly around his waist. Reaching for his crutch he was able to stand up, walking out of the bathroom.

  
      “So, uh… bath night huh?” Fishlegs tried to joke, Hiccup sighed deeply.

  
      “You have no idea.”

\--

     “Do you wanna talk about it?” Fishlegs finally asked. Hiccup was sitting on their lumpy puke green couch, wrapped in several blankets. He was marathoning Buffy the Vampire Slayer, simply because Astrid put it on their Netflix queue and hasn’t watched a single episode. Someone had to use their joint account. He was wearing a thin sweatshirt and an old pair of sweat pants. He had his leg and stump propped onto the couch as he watch with mild interest.

  
      “It’s just, it feels like the same shit all the time.” Hiccup tried to explain, shrugging a little. Toothless was curled on his lap, purring softly at the pats and scratches. “Same problems, same people, and I’m actually getting used to it.” That was the scariest thing, the bullshit of retail was becoming the norm now. How long had he been working there, three, maybe four years now.

  
      “Well, do you want me to order something? I got spare cash for Chinese.” Fishlegs offered. “And then we can play Mortal Kombat or something.”

     Ripping each other apart in a horribly graphic way did sound tempting to Hiccup. It would help relieve stress.

\--

     Fishlegs slurped up his lo mein loudly, he threw a piece of shrimp over to his cat Meatlug. She immediately ate the large piece and went back to sleep at Fishleg’s feet. Hiccup stirred his Egg Drop soup slowly, gently pushing Toothless’ head away from trying to eat any. His back was pressed against the bottom of the couch, as he crouched over their coffee table. Toothless got off the table and wandered over to the kitchen where his food bowl was.

  
      “Maybe you should stop that, you just gave her like, five pieces of shrimp already.” Hiccup said, watching the fat cat roll on its back. He reached over and gently scratched her belly. She seemed to like that until she tried to bite at Hiccup’s hand.

  
      “Don’t call her fat, she doesn’t like that.” Hiccup rolled his eyes and finally had some of his soup. It burned the roof of his mouth and he could barely swallow it. Forcing it down he breathed out, feeling his tongue burn all over. Reaching for his glass of water he chugged it down to cool his mouth.

  
      “So, how was work? I mean, why did it suck?” Hiccup ran his teeth over his tongue, wincing a little.

  
      “Well to start, it got busy all the sudden when we were an hour away from closing. And we only had three people on register, so of course they had to call people from recovery to help. And just, the supervisor was letting all the cashiers get off on time, and I was supposed to be off at 8:30. But I stayed till 10 because I’m an idiot.” Hiccup complained. Of course they called him up because he’s a fucking pushover, and of course they asked him to help with recovery when they closed his register.

  
      “Wow, that sucks.” Fishlegs plainly, Hiccup rolled his eyes a little and stirred his soup again, “Well at least you get paid for it.” FIshlegs tried to sound positive, but the tilt of the voice made it sound strained. Hiccup let out a sigh. Getting paid was nice, but there was only so much bullshit you can take without questioning if being paid for it was worth it.

  
      “Oh and someone turned on all the singing decorations at work, that was fun,” Hiccup remembered. That was the start of the bullshit he had to deal with during today’s shift.

  
      “You mean the ones you guys sell every year? Ugh, my mom bought some of those and the sound busted so the music got really slow. It was so creepy.” Fishlegs grimaced. Hiccup gave him a small smile out of solace. “But don’t kids normally do that?”

  
      “Yeah they do, but the guy was like our age and did that. Like, what the fuck?” Hiccup grumbled, no longer hungry. Someone’s parents must have not given him enough attention or something. He propped himself up by the edge of the couch and sat on the soft sofa cushions.

  
      “Alright, give me a controller, I’m going to make you wish that you never let me play this game.” Hiccup smirked. Fishlegs threw him a controller, hitting him in the stomach.

  
      “Oh get ready to eat your words Haddock.”

\--

     Jack let out a deep breath as he walked around the small neighborhood. The houses were tiny and barely had anything in front of them. Mostly a drive through, a stone path to the front door, a small garden and some shrubs. But no big trees to climb on, or enormous gardens, and definitely no signs of anyone having a pool. Jack cringed at the possible boredom he would deal with from living here. Then again at this point he’ll take boredom and a place to sleep over homelessness. He pulled out a crumpled piece of paper and read it over again. He should be at the address by now, he looked around and stuffed the paper into his pocket. His backpack was starting to make his shoulders ache and the balls of his feet felt like they were stepping on broken glass. All he wanted was to sleep in an actual bed tonight, and not on another bus seat.

  
      He looked over to the left to spot it, his Uncle North’s house. It had a porch that had an old wooden swinging bench on it, with a garden that seemed to be lovingly tended to. There was a pine tree in the back of the house, from what Jack could see from where he stood. Walking over slowly he tried to think what he would say to him. Hello seemed to be the best idea, and it wasn’t a surprise he was coming. He was able to look up his Uncle in the county phone book at the library, and was able to use their phone once he explained to the librarian that his phone had died. If only that was the case.

  
      It was weird talking to North on the phone, he sounded so much older, but still so familiar. Jack was 13 when he last saw his Uncle, so five years of not hearing anything from him. North seemed understanding when he explained to him the “situation” at home. He hoped he was understanding at least.

  
      Breathing in deeply Jack walked to the front door and knocked. The door immediately opened and saw his Uncle tower over him, his beard and hair completely white since the last time he saw him.

  
      “Jack! It is so good to see you.” North smiled. He was wearing a red shirt and jeans, did he still work at home like he used to. Jack was about to say something, but was brought in for a tight hug. Jack stiffened a little at the contact at first but soon enough calmed down and hugged back. Just as quickly as he was hugged he was pulled away, North’s giant hands on his shoulders his bright eyes looking over him.

  
      “You are so thin, come inside have some dinner.” North ushered him inside, and Jack exhaled a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

  
      The house had a simple open floor plan, the floor a light wood, while the walls were a dark red. The kitchen had white cabinets with the fridge, oven and stove being slightly dated. It smelt good inside, like someone had just cooked something delicious. Jack carefully put down his backpack on the floor, and took off his sneakers. He let out a sigh as he wiggled his toes around. He was half tempted to sleep on the leather couch that faced a small, used fireplace with a TV mounted above it.

  
      “After you eat, I show you room.” North called out as he took a plate out of the fridge and over to a small microwave. Jack staggered over to the small two person table and sat at it. He didn’t know what to say, what can he say to someone he hadn’t seen in forever under these circumstances?

  
      “So how was graduation? Able to pick out school?” North asked relieving some of the tension, sort of. The microwaved beeped loudly, making Jack twitch a little.

  
      “It went well I guess, but I haven’t picked a school yet.” Jack didn’t exactly have time to pick a place to go. Not with what happened, and he doubted he could just apply anywhere. North took out the plate and set it down in front of Jack.

  
      “I see, eat up.” Jack looked down at his plate. He didn’t have time to process what he was eating due to the fact he was basically shoveling it into his mouth. It tasted so good, it felt like he hadn’t eaten in the past three days. A home cooked meal, that had thought and effort put into it. Something he thought he wouldn’t be able to eat again. He felt a gentle hand on top of his head, gently pushing back his bangs.

  
      “Calm down Jack, you think I was timing you.” North joked, but when Jack looked up he saw something in the older man’s eyes. It wasn’t pity, it seemed bittersweet and pained. Blinking quickly, Jack looked down at his plate. His cheeks felt wet for some reason.

\--

     “I know it is not much, but I hope you are comfortable.” Jack looked over the room. The room had crisp white walls, with a light wood desk and dresser. The window’s drapes were pulled back and the blinds were open. The bed had a light blue plaid pattern comforter and the carpet in the room was cold on Jack’s feet.

  
      “It’s great,” Jack gave his uncle a tired smile, “really.” He set his backpack on the bed and sat down. The bed was soft like a cloud, and it just now hit him how tired he was.

  
      “Is that all you have?” North asked him. Jack looked over to his backpack and shrugged. It had his favorite hoodie, some other clothes, a toothbrush, his laptop and his wallet, it was all he could fit in there. North hummed, looking over the backpack then at Jack.  
“I will give you money for new clothes.” North finally said, taking out his wallet from his pocket.

  
      “Uh, whoa whoa..” Jack reached over to pull the wallet out of his Uncle’s grip. North pulled away and put it above his head. It was something he would do to Jack when he was a kid. A fun game of keep away.

  
      “Really you don’t have to do that North. Really.” Jack got up begrudgingly, trying to grab the wallet.

  
      “It is not a problem Jack, please you need clothes if you are to live here. Think of it as graduation present.” North said smiling, twisting his body away from Jack’s. But Jack persisted, a bit longer until he felt North gently put his free hand on his shoulder.

  
      “Please Jack, this is not a problem.” Jack slowly went down from his tip toes, his feet completely on the carpeted floor. North was serious now, and Jack couldn’t exactly argue with him. He didn’t have the energy in him, even if he hated owing people. North went through his wallet and pulled out a card.

  
      “The only thing I ask is not to swipe it so much it starts to melt.” He handed the hard piece of plastic to Jack, smiling at his own Jack. Jack had to smile as well and stuffed the card into the pocket of his khaki’s. “Maybe you can go to big store nearby, Berk Bulk?” His smile dropped, well fuck.

  
      “Problem Jack?” North must have noticed his change in demeanor.

  
      “No, just uh, tired.” He faked a yawn. North of course didn’t believe him but nodded anyway and walked out of the room.

  
      “Well sleep well Jack, if you need anything I will be in workshop.” North said, heading down the hall, voice echoing in the house. Workshop, he knew where that was.

  
      Closing the door slowly, Jack immediately flopped down on the bed and sighed. It would have been comfortable, but he remembered that he would have to go to that store again. What if he ran into that angry looking guy again? He had no reason to be so pissed off, all he did was turn on all those stupidly catchy singing decorations. In his defense he was going to turn them all off when he got bored.

  
      He flipped onto his back and feels his back pop. The softness of the bed seemed to envelop his body, eyelids drooping heavily.

  
      “It’s a big store, I doubt I’ll see him tomorrow.”

\--

     Hiccup worked early today.

  
      In the bullshit symphony of his life, he of course worked late yesterday only to come in to open. The time on his phone notes that he’ll be off in four hours, but to him that feels eons away. Normally he would take a morning shower and a cup of coffee before he drove to work, but he slept through his alarm. It was when Astrid came in and pulled down his blankets to get up and turn off his alarm already.

  
      “Henrik where are you?” The sound on his radio was distorted and made him flinch a little. It sounded like Elinor if he was correct. Of course he had the shit radio today. Holding back a sigh he responded.

  
      “I’m in the cereal aisle, what’s wrong?” Because no one radios from the front just to say hi.

  
      “We need some extra hands, can you come down to help?” Of course he was called, what was it about him that made everyone think that he was bubbly enough to handle register work.

  
      “Yeah, I’ll be up soon.” He responded.

  
      “Thank you.” He didn’t bother to say anything back and walked quickly over

  
      The front end of the store was busy and the three open registers were overcrowded and Elinor had to man the self-checkout area by herself. Elinor told him to go to register 10 and to open his sign quickly.

  
      As soon as he opened up he had nine carts in his line, with every customer pissed off about the lack of registers opened. Every complaint he heard from every suburbanite mother with blonde highlights and a screaming kid made him so tempted to just roll his eyes and tell them to fuck off to whatever PTA function they seemed to troll around the most. However he just grinned and apologized that they weren’t satisfied with their service at Berk Bulk.

  
      After a good hour and a half it seemed to have lightened up a little. His line was trickling down to a few carts, each having less than 10 items in them. The customers weren’t making it difficult to fake a smile, and seemed to be understanding about how busy everything was.

  
      “Good job Henrik, you can go on break and back to recovery once you finish.” She looked exhausted, but at least everything was back to normal. Hiccup nodded and looked over at the pile of clothes that were on the conveyor. It looked like someone was buying a new wardrobe. Plastering on a smile he slowly looked over to his customer.

  
      “Hello, did you find everything you were for?” He asked, their eyes met, and well... fuck him.

\--

     Jack could swear that someone was just fucking with him now.

  
      “Um, yeah.” Jack smiled a little. His luck was just the worst lately. The same guy from yesterday was looking at him with a smile that looked almost painful. The guy, he looked over at his name tag, Henrik, started scanning his clothes. He even folded them and put them in his cart.

 

     “Uh…” Jack had no idea what to say, what do you say to the retail worker that you pissed off? “Busy day?” Perfect, start idle conversation.

  
      “Yeah it was, but now it’s fine.” And wow that just sounded so artificial. The auburn haired worker worked a little faster, which Jack appreciated. Jack tightened his hand a little, about to say something. Maybe apologize, but he still felt he didn’t do anything wrong exactly.

  
      “Your total is 84.63, will you be paying with a card today?” Jack blinked, wow that was fast. He swore he bought a lot.

  
      “Yeah.” Henrik gestured to the card reader. Jack quickly swiped the card, apology on the tip of his tongue. But once again he was superseded by Henrik.

  
      “Have a nice day, and we hope to see you again at Berk Bulk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow you read the entire chapter! Go you! So did you hate it/love it? And if you wanna you can always visit me on my Tumblr: kinraijou and send me comments that way.  
> See you next time!

**Author's Note:**

> You did it! You finished the first chapter! If anyone has ever worker in retail please let me know if any of this is relatable because it is for me.


End file.
